Tal Vez Demasiado
by kana shino
Summary: En su noche de aniversario Misaki esta decidido a demostrarle todos sus sentimientos a Usagi-san


**Tal Vez Demasiado**

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que su hermano se había casado y se había mudado a Osaka, también dos años desde que vivía y sostenía una relación con Akihiko Usami.

Aquella tarde era su segundo aniversario como pareja, cosa que aun incomodaba un poco a Misaki Takahashi, no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener un novio y menos que ese novio fuera Usagi-san, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que le gustaba hacer feliz al escritor, así que esa tarde había decidido preparar una deliciosa cena para celebrar.

Llego temprano a casa para hacer la cena aprovechando que Usagi-san estaba en una reunión con la editorial. Misaki preparo diferentes platos a base de salmón ya que era la comida favorita de Usami, cuando termino de cocinar preparo la mesa, en el centro coloco unas rosas como las que ya le había regalado hace un tiempo y sentó a Susuki-san con su mejor listón en la mesa, miro el reloj para cerciorarse de la hora y terminar de arreglarse.

**Misaki: **"Bien, todo perfecto y con 10 minutos de sobra, Usagi-san estará muy feliz".

Mientras lo esperaba sentado en el sofá Misaki aun se preguntaba el por qué le gustaba ver tan feliz al ojiazul, lo quería, era cierto, pero por que aun después de dos años y de que su hermano estuviera al tanto de la situación, se retractaba o le agregaba ese "tal vez" que tanto entristecía a Usami, pero por mas que se cuestionaba no hallaba respuesta, así que como siempre lo dejo ir sin preocuparse más por el asunto. Pasados los 10 minutos exactamente, un hombre alto, de cabellos grises, bien vestido y ojos azules parecidos a los de un felino entro en el gran apartamento.

**Usagi: **"Misaki, ya llegue", dijo mientras se acercaba al sofá donde estaba aquel chico que tanto amaba.

**M: **"Usagi-san bienvenido, que tal la reunión?" contesto el chico mientras de hacia a un lado para que el escritor tomara asiento.

**U: **"Igual de aburrida a todas las demas" le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Misaki y lo abrazaba por la cintura y halándolo para que quedara sentado sobre sus piernas y dándole la espalda.

**M: **"¡Usagi-san! Detento por favor, porque no mejor pasamos a la mesa?" alego este mientras que con dificultad se levantaba del regazo de Usami y se encaminaba a la mesa.

El ojiazul se levanto algo triste y se dispuso a seguir a Misaki hasta la mesa, cuando la vio con todos esos suculentos platos servidos y el arreglo de las rosas decorando toda la mesa no pudo evitar ponerse tan feliz que se abalanzo sobre el muchacho de cabellos cafés, grandes ojos verdes y más bajito que el.

**U: **"Misaki, te quiero" le dijo mientras se ponía frente a él y lo abrazaba con fuerza. "Lo recordaste" le dijo y luego lo beso con mucha ternura y delicadeza.

**M: **"U-Usagi-san" dijo el muchacho con las mejillas coloradas. "Por qué mejor no te sientas y disfrutas" le dijo mientras se zafaba del abrazo y se alejaba lo suficiente para prevenir otro ataque de cariño por parte de Usami.

Pasaron a la mesa y ocuparon sus puestos habituales, Usami al lado de Susuki-san y Misaki al frente de los otros dos.

Terminada la cena Usami se levanto, se quito el saco del vestido junto con el chaleco y la corbata dejándolos sobre el sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación ubicada en el segundo piso del apartamento.

Misaki algo confundido de que Usami no tuviera otra de sus respectivas muestras de cariño se quedo congelado en la silla del comedor viendo como el ojiazul se alejaba y se adentraba a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Solo en el primer piso, Misaki empezó a llorar ante la actitud de su compañero y ese pensamiento que no lo dejaba dormir y lo atormentaba todos los días apareció en su cabeza, pero esta vez decidió darle fin a su sufrimiento y por ende al de Usami.

Se levanto de la mesa botando la silla al suelo y subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió de golpe la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco al no ver a Usami en su cama, dio dos pasos hacia dentro de la habitación, de repente sintió un escalofrió en su espalda ya que sintió dos brazos alrededor de su cintura que lo aferraban desde atrás y el sonido seco de la puerta que se cerraba.

En la oscura habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada y los sollozos de Misaki hasta que Usami rompió el silencio.

**U: **"Misaki, te quiero", le dijo mientras lo estrechaba mas en sus brazos y juntaba mas la espalda del muchacho contra su pecho. "Porque lloras?", le pregunto mientras acercaba su boca a la oreja de Misaki y la mordía juguetonamente.

**M: **"Porque me dejaste solo?" pregunto el aludido mientras se estremecía por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el mordisco en su oreja.

**U: **"No te deje solo, solo quería corresponderte la sorpresa con esto, pero creo que no salió como lo esperaba."

Misaki se separo un poco del ojiazul, zafándose de los brazos de este con sus manos, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente y muy lentamente se acerco de nuevo a Usami, enredando sus brazos al cuello de su amante y junto sus labios con los de él rozándolos levemente, Usami rodeo de nuevo con sus brazos la cintura de Misaki acercando mas sus cuerpos, el chico a su vez profundizo el beso adentrando su lengua en la boca de Usami y pasando sus manos por el cabello del mismo, las manos de Akihiko no se quedaron quietas y empezaron a deslizarse por la espalda del joven robándole pequeños gemidos que se escapaban en su boca.

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron un poco de aire se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para respirar pero no tanto como para dejar de sentir el aliento del otro chocar contra sus labios. Usami no tardo mucho en reclamar esos labios que tanto lo enloquecían, lo beso nuevamente con pasión, adentrando su lengua con violencia en la boca de Misaki que no hacía más que gemir en la boca de Akihiko y pasar sus manos por su cuello y el cabello, Usami lo sujetaba con fuerza en su cintura y el muchacho sin romper el beso sujeto al ojiazul del cuello y empezó a retroceder hasta caer de espaldas en la cama con Usami sobre él.

El ojiazul dejo de besar a Misaki y empezó a besar sus mejillas bajando por su cuello mientras sus manos subían por el abdomen y el pecho del muchacho y con un rápido movimiento despoja a este de su camiseta blanca.

**M: **"Usagi-san, espera un momento" dijo el muchacho mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

**U: **"Que pasa Misaki?" le contesto Usami mientras lanzaba la camiseta de Misaki a algún rincón de la habitación.

Misaki no respondió, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Usami y en un rápido movimiento quedo sentado sobre el ojiazul, reclamando aquella boca cuyo saber le embriagaba mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de Usami y empezó a bajar por su cuello llenando de besos y mordiscos por donde pasaba mientras que con sus manos empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su compañero y por cada botón que abría Misaki besaba toda la porción de piel nívea que aparecía de Akihiko. Cuando desabotono por completo la camisa Usami arqueo un poco la espalda para ayudarle a Misaki a deshacerse de la incómoda prenda que desapareció junto con su camiseta en algún lugar de la habitación.

Ya sin la camisa, Misaki empezó a besar el cuello y las orejas de Usami mientras que desabotonaba el pantalón de este, cuando soltó el botón y bajo la cremallera empezó a bajar de nuevo, llenando de besos por donde pasaba. Cuando llego al ombligo se detuvo a jugar un rato mientras Akihiko disfrutaba y dejaba escapar gemidos roncos.

Misaki paso sus manos a ambos lados de las caderas de su compañero y adentro sus dedos en el elástico del bóxer para empezarlos a bajar junto con el pantalón y mientras los bajaba besaba los muslos y las piernas de Usami, cuando lo dejo totalmente desnudo se levanto y se quedo mirando al ojiazul.

**U: **"Misaki, por qué haces todo esto?" pregunto Usami mientras levantaba un poco la espalda y se apoyaba en sus antebrazos para poder mirar mejor a Misaki.

**M: **"Ya te lo había dicho Usagi-san, tarde o temparno caerías ante mi" contesto el muchacho algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se arrodillaba frente a Usami.

Akihiko no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, pero se dejo llevar por las oleadas de placer que los besos y las caricias de Misaki le proporcionaban.

Cuando Misaki se arrodillo completamente frente a Usami no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo al tener de frente la creciente excitación de este, pero se dejo de tapujos y poco a poco acerco su boca y fue introduciendo poco a poco en miembro de Akihiko en su húmeda cavidad.

**U: **"M-Misaki", logro decir entre gemidos Usami que al sentir como su miembro era succionado por Misaki sintió como el placer y la lujuria le quemaba.

Ver a Misaki chupando y lamiendo le pareció una escena tan lasciva y erótica que por poco llega al clímax, pero no quería, quería hacer disfrutar también a Misaki y hacerle sentir ese gran placer que él estaba sintiendo, así que sujeto al muchacho por las mejillas separándolo de su entrepierna y acercándolo a su rostro le dio un apasionado beso lleno de amor y lujuria.

**M: **"Di-dime Usagi-san, te ha gustado?" pregunto Misaki mientras se separaba de Usami para poder respirar.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta ya que un Akihiko lleno de pasión lo abalanzo sobre la cama y lo volvió a besar.

**U: **"Misaki, deja de provocarme sin darte cuenta, ya te lo había advertido", le dijo separándose del muchacho y besándolo en el cuello, bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón.

Con manos habilidosas se deshizo de la prenda y del bóxer de Misaki, cuando lo dejo completamente desnudo se puso de pie para deleitarse con escena que estaba viendo, un agitado muchacho con sus mejillas rojas pidiendo por mas.

**M: **"Usagi-san, yo…" pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir dos de los dedos de Usami entrar en su boca.

Misaki los recibió sin problema y empezó a humedecerlos con su lengua, pero su concentración se disperso cuando sintió la otra mano de Usami aferrarse a su latente miebro.

El muchacjo pensó que moriría de placer cuando sintió ese contacto con su delicada piel gimiendo descontroladamente, Akihiko aprovecho para cambiar sus dedos por su boca y recibir esos dulces gemidos en sus labios mientras que bajaba su mano humedecida hasta la entrada de Misaki para prepararlo.

El muchacho se aferro con fuerza a la fuerte espalda de Usami clavándole las uñas ante la intromisión, cuando ya sintió que no podía mas Usami detuvo el masaje de su miembro y lo miro fijamente.

**U: **"Misaki, lo siento pero no puedo más, te necesito", le dijo el ojiazul mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amante.

Misaki solo lo miro y asintió dándole un rápido beso a Usami en los labios.

Dicho esto Akihiko saco sus dedos de la entrada del muchacho y se posiciono para penetrarlo, Misaki sonrió y asintió dándole vía libre total a su amante.

Lentamente Usami fue adentrándose dentro de la tibia intimidad de Misaki, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro espero un momento para que el muchacho se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

**U: **"Misaki, te quiero, te amo, eres todo para mi" susurro dulcemente Usami en el oído de Misaki para luego comenzar a moverse lentamente.

El muchacho se aferro una vez más a la espalda de Akihiko al sentir como los movimientos aumentaban de ritmo cada vez más rápido y frenético.

Misaki besaba y mordía el cuello de Usami al tiempo que no pudo mas con el placer se derramo sobre el abdomen del ojiazul y este a su vez al sentir la tibia esencia de Misaki se derramo en el interior de este con un sonoro gemido que retumbo en toda la habitación cayendo rendido a un lado del muchacho y atrayéndolo a su pecho para abrazarlo.

**U: **"Misaki, por qué hiciste todo esto?" pregunto Akihiko mientras trataba de coger una sabana con su brazo libre para taparse antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**M: **"Porque te quiero Usagi-san… tal vez…" pero Usami lo interrumpió.

**U: **"Lo sé, tal vez" dijo con un tono triste el ojiazul.

**M: **"Si, tal vez demasiado" termino Misaki y cayó en un sueño profundo abrazado a un feliz Usami quien también se durmió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

**FIN.**


End file.
